Troubles Of A Transvestite
by Demonluvr
Summary: Envy is a normal boy with an extraordinary gift. Envy asks his guardian, Lust, to transfer him to an allgirls school. He is really happy when she agrees thinking he’ll be able to ‘score’. He soon makes friends with a chibi blond who is flatchested. EnvyEd
1. Ello 'Ello Hallo

Disclaimer: Don't own the hot people.

Summary: Envy is a normal boy with an extraordinary gift. He can change his look at will. But he soon grows tired of being jumped by guys at his all-boys school, and asked his guardian, Lust, to transfer him to an all-girls school. He is really happy when she agrees thinking he'll be able to 'score'. He soon makes friends with a chibi blond who is flat-chested. Envy/Edo Yaoi Drag-Queens. BTW Edo is male.

Warning: Cross-dressing Yaoi/Yuri Cussing

Evie: I've wanted to write this forever. And I can see Envy being jumped a lot at anal (anal? I think I ment all -.-) boys school. But he has an advantage. He can morph into a sumo wrestler and punch them while screaming 'BITCH!' :bursts out laughing: not that he'd turn into a sumo wrestler. But really he'd have to hide his . . . ability so super scientists take him away cut off certain parts and perform tests.

Sarah:laughs at imagery then shudders: READ MY STORIES!

Evie: BTW Al has a teens mind not a 5 year olds. (seeing how he's a teen in this story)

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Ello. 'Ello. Hola.

* * *

"What!" A blond short teen screams. "Why can't Al go!" 

"Because-"

"Your more feminine."

"Shut up Al!" The blond teen glares at his younger brother and turns to his mother, "I don't wanna go to an all-girls school!"

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

"Sooo you wanna go to an all-girls school." 

"Yep!" a teen with green-black hair smiles.

"Because?" the woman asks lightly shaking her head back and forth.

The teen sighs, "'cuz I'm tired of being jumped at the school I'm going to now."

The woman chuckles, "fine, plus it'll save me some cash."

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

"I don't care if it saves money! I don't wanna dress like a girl! What if they find out?" the blond yells waving his arms frantically. 

"Edward, dear, you know we're short on money, and Al is smarter to be frank," a brunette woman tries to reason.

"Stop being selfish!" a brunette boy, taller then the blond, snaps getting up from his spot on the couch and walks up to his older brother.

"I'm not being selfish! I don't wanna wear a miniskirt! It's against any self-respecting man!" Ed stomps his foot childishly.

"Your acting like a spoiled child who didn't get to have a lollypop," Al says crossing his arms.

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

"So have you decided what you're going to look like, Envy?" 

"Yeah, Lust, let me show ya," Envy chirps (1) happily.

There is a short 'zzt' noise and then a girl with short black hair is standing where the boy had been.

As said, she has short black hair. She has a black headband with a red triangle on it and hanging over one-side was a streak of lime green hair. She is wearing a plaid black and red miniskirt with a black over-shirt and a silk red tie. She has white and black stockings with black boots that have two-inch heels. She also has a tattoo of a dragon that looks like it was trying to eat its tail, in side of the dragon was the Star of David and on either side of the dragon was a small demon-like wing.(2)

"Hmm, nice," the woman says circling the girl, "_very _feminine."

"Shut up. I like it."

There is another noise and the boy was back.

"Yeah, so when do I start?"

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

"You're beside me on the seat 

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze."

A teen girl sings walking down the hallway.

She glances at the slip in her hand and continues walking down the hallway now humming.

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

Ed walks nervously down the hallway and tugs his skirt down a bit. He sighs and pulls it back up a bit. He glances at his schedule. He looks around and saw his class was a few doors away. 

"No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals."

Ed looks up when he heard someone singing.

His eyes meet the other girls.

The girl looks at him curiously and she walks over.

'Does she know?' Ed thinks franticly.

The other girl has short black hair and is still looking at him curiously.

"Umm can I-I help you?" Ed asks nervously.

The girl raises her hands and rests them on Ed chest.

"You're really flat," she states in a matter-a-fact tone.

Ed's mind goes blank.

**Slap**

Ed clutches his now-throbbing hand and ran to his class.

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

Envy blinks. That flat-chested girl had slapped him. **_Him!_** That was unheard of. (Cocky much ) **DING!**

"Crap!" Envy curses.

'She's going to be my conquest.' (That's a funny word )

He walks into his class.

"Sorry I'm late, it's my first day an all," he smiles and looks at the teacher, Mrs. Chavarria, and the blond chibi that was standing next to her. His smile turns into a smirk at the horrified look on the blonds face.

"Oh, that's ok, we were having this new girl introduce herself," for some reason every time the girl was called 'girl' or 'her' she flinched.

"Oh, ok carry-on," Envy says and walks up next to the blond.

"Uh, I-I'm Ed Elric I have an idiotic little brother and an overprotective dad?" she says nervously.

"Ok, now you," Mrs. Chavarria motions toward Envy.

"Guten Morgan. I'm Envy. Just Envy. I don't live with my parents. I live with Lust. She's kinda like my cousin, I guess. My little brother, Wrath, is also idiotic. And last, and least, my other cousin, I guess, Greed, he has a crazy obsession with his sunglasses," Envy smiles and took a breath, "Oh, and I'm gay." He smirks and looks at the teacher.

"Ok! Go sit at the table at the back, oh and everyone else get out your writing notebook." Mrs. Chavarria says.

Envy nods and heads to the back, the blond, Ed, following.

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

After about five minutes Ed felt something poke him. He turns. It was Envy. (Who else can it be?)

* * *

**DOOM!**

* * *

Envy pulls out a sharp pencil and smiles evilly. He turns to the blonde girl. He pokes her with his SUPER SHARP PENCIL OF DOOM! 

She turns. "What?" she hisses through her teeth.

"…Nothing. Just wanted to see if my pencil was sharp enough." He says, innocently.

"Okay, now does everyone understand the assignment? No questions? Good. You have 15 minutes. Begint." Mrs. Chavarria puts her hands together. "Oh, and you two girls in the back, please shut your mouths. I know it's your first day and all, but you don't talk in my class. So I expect a timed essay from you two also."

Envy raises a hand. "Can I have some paper?" Mrs. Chavarria nods towards a silver tray that held notebook paper.

Both and Envy and the blond get up and grabs some paper before returning to their seats.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

It takes Envy about 5 minuets to finish the assignment where-as Ed is having a hard time starting.

Envy doodles on some of the extra paper he had grabbed.

As Envy draws doodles of him killing people Ed struggles to finish his assignment.

**After 10 mins 'cuz I art LAY-ZA-HE! (and stupid T-T)**

"Danka. Danka. Danka." Mrs. C replies as she took the papers from her students

"The rest of class will be spent in SSR," The teacher says after collecting all the papers, "If you don't have a copy of Great Expectation with you, you will receive a zero and sent into the hall."

Envy raises his hand, "I don't have a book Mrs., Chavarria."

Mrs. Chavarria blinks contemplating. "Fine I doubt that Ms. Elric has one either so you two go in the hall and be quiet. You will not receive a zero because I understand that you have not had a chance to go the front office and receive them correct?"

They both nod.

"Al right, go to the hall," Mrs. C turns and goes to her desk.

They stand and walk silently out of the room.

As soon as the door shuts Envy groans loudly, "This class is going to be bor-ing! I've already read Great Expectation!"

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Ed is startled when that Envy girl groans aloud, "This class is going to be bor-ing! I've already read Great Expectation!"

Ed watches as she flops to the ground and sits very un-lady-like. He looks away quickly.

The girls in public school in his old town are so much different then the girls here.

At public school they were always so neat and sweet and never said anything, so I don't have to be blunt, bad.

Ed walks over next to the black haired girl, without looking at her. So not to see her, well, _you know what_.

He slides down the wall and hugs his legs to his chest.

'I have a bad felling about the rest of the day.'

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Give me the ball!"

"Over here!"

"Hey! Catch!"

"Your out!"

"Bet'cha can't hit me ya bitch!"

Coach Eidson's call was playing, shivers, dodge ball!

"Coach! She just dropped the 'F' bomb!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you stupid slut!"

"Oh, god. I should have never excepted this job offer. Even if it did mean a higher slavery."

"Dyke!"

"You bitch! You're the dyke! I see you staring when everyone is changing!"

"And what about you, you self-righteous bitch! I heard you and Matt last night! Just 'cuz she has a guys name doesn't make her a fucking guy!"

"This is really amusing."

"HEY! Don't drop the 'F' bomb! Please!"

"I'm scared."

Ed is sitting in the corner away from the cat-fight.

At first he thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw what most girls wore as their gym uniforms, a sports bar and short shorts. But then when they started getting sweaty and hugging each other and what not, you know, what all girls do. He had to leave. To, uh, _relieve_ some, erk, tension.

But now a huge bitch fight broke out and he is hiding. And that Envy girl, who he swears is stalking him, has walked over to join him.

"That's kinda hot though. Ya gatta admit it. It's like a wet t-shirt contest with no prize but that fact that you got to claw someone eyes out," Envy is smiling broadly as she watches the girls fight.

"So your really, uh, gay then?" Ed asks curiously.

"Uh, huh. You?" Envy sits down next to Ed.

"Ye- erk, no," 'I need to remember I'm a girl here!' "I like guys. They have a certain _attribute_ that women don't."

Envy chuckles, "really I'm not full-blown gay. I'm really bi." (Like someone I know very well )

Ed nods and watches the girls, he notices that some of them were making-out now.

'Awww, crap.'

"Dude," Envy says, smile broadening, "Those two over there," he points at a two brunettes near the other end of the gym, "The one on top has lost her shorts and the bottom one lost her shirt and bra."

Ed flushes but soon the blood rushed down, "ah, crap."

Envy turns to him, "hmm?"

"Ah, er, nothing, I just gatta, um, go," Ed jumps up and runs for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Envy stares after the Chibi. 'This is going to be more fun then I thought.'

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Can I go work in the other room so it's quieter?" Envy asks his teacher, Mr. Anders.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah," he says looking frantic.

"May I do a graphic art project instead of painting?" Envy inquires.

"Yeah, yeah, um grab Ms. Elric on your way out. Do a project together, mm kay? That," he cuts off and starts yelled at a student, "way you can become more adjusted seeing how we've," he breaks off again to yell at the same student, "already started this project and you two are new," he walks briskly away to yell at the student for a third time.

"He's kinda crazy," Envy mutters and goes on a search for the blond chibi-chan. "Chibi-chan." Envy murmurs with a small smile.

He finds who he is looking for and told the girl his 'good' news.

"T-T But, I like to paint, T-T" Ed pouts.

"Too bad," Envy says dragging Ed out of the class.

"Why're you treating me like we're friends? We barely met," Ed questions.

"I don't know we just kinda click I guess." 'A girl would say that, I think.'

"Oh," Ed says doubtfully.

"What do you want to do a as project?" Envy asks as they walk into the other class. "Can you draw buildings?"

"No."

"Are you good with computers?"

" . . .No."

" . . Can you do anything?"

"I can find anything on the web."

"Ok, find me a really old picture of Godzilla. Like, a picture of the very first Godzilla." Envy gets stared at like he was stupid for that one. "What? I'm going to draw a picture that has building falling over and fire and people running away, and insert the pic of Godzilla. It'll be awesome." He is still being stared at like he was stupid. "It's that or we do somthin that has something to do with killing.

"OK, Godzilla it is!" Ed says her voice suddenly sounding kinda manly.

She starts coughing as if to say the there is something caught in her throat.

"Hmm."

"Erm, Let me go find that pic fer ya. Eh heh heh heh," Ed laughs nervously and quickly maneuvers around Envy and hurries to a computer.

"Hmmm."

* * *

**DOOM!** (Kami, I'm being so lazy T-T)

* * *

"Welcome to Biology!" a bubbly short women says, "I'm Mrs. Brayner!" She smiles at the two. "There is a free table at the back! But I would like you too, like they rest of the class, sit across from each other rather then beside! The leg room is limited and I'm sorry!" 

Both nod a little intimidated by the overly happy women.

They walk to the empty table.

"Are you staking me? 3" Ed asks the girl sitting in front of him.

"Hmm?" Envy says not believing what he was asked.

"Well, it's just that we've had every class together. And I think you staking me," Ed says matter-of-factly.

"You sure are full of your self Chibi-chan."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS WHILE WHEREING STILTS!"

O.O

"Wow," Envy says breaking the silence. "You sounded like a guy just then."

Ed twitches but sits down in a huff.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Lets see, room 303. 304, 304, 305, 306, 307, 308, AH! 309!" Envy opens the door and sees the blond Chibi unpacking, "eh." They stare at each other for a second. "What room are you supposed to have?"

"309. You?"

"309." Envys face suddenly darkens. "That fucking bastard!"

* * *

Evie: I barely made it. :shot: I had to have it be 8 pages and I barely made it. T-T 

Sarah: Wow! One sentence made it 8 pages!

Rachel:talkes in French:

Evie: uh huh . . . :nods at her: BTW Kouga InuYasha and Miroku are all locked in my closet :smiles:

Sarah and Rachel:turns to Evie:

Evie:doesn't notice murderous looks: I'm listening to Crazy and Jessies girl :dance:sees looks and runs away:

Sarah:chases: Give me Kouga!

Rachel:also chases: Give me InuYasha!

Ginny:Apperes and chase: Give me Miroku!

Envy:blinku:blinku: review and she'll have me and Chibi-chan make-out next chap. (probably actually ;)


	2. But!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Cussing Yaoi/Yuri Ummm IDK

Evie: Sir Rah's Soap Opera of A Life is inspiring me very much for this story

Sarah: Sir Rah's Soap Opera of A Life is a story that we're/I'm working on based on my story except its enhanced to be like a soap opera and porno -.-

Evie:forcing the porno thing: 3

Rachel: um . . . okie-dokie

OHMIGOSH! HI GINNY AND KOHAKU! . . . You can't have Miroku back. And guess what. I have a Miro bookmark now:pht: I win!

* * *

Chapter 2: But!

* * *

"Okay! This isn't fair!" Envy yelled bursting into the dean's office. "My sister paid extra so I could have a room to my fucking self!"

The dean blinked and looked up, "Hmm?"

Envy fumed and glared at the silver haired man.

He had narrow crimson eyes and long hair that was pulled back into a braid. At the tip it was black but slowly lightened to silver. He had three odd tattoos decorating his face. On his forehead he had the Star of David inside a circle and a weird squiggle type mark above his right eyes and again under his left. (Envy's pov mind you.) He, unlike any dean Envy had ever seen, was wearing a torn fishnet top and baggy black pants. His personal assistant was sitting on his desk. He had short blond hair with red tips and, like the dean, had narrow crimson eyes, except more narrow, and a fishnet top that only covered half of his upper torso. He was wearing dark blue pants that, at the moment, were unzipped. And, to top it off, his face matched his tips. (1)

Envy took this all in and his anger started to slip away, "Uh . . . am I interrupting something?" his voice wavered from his girly voice to his regular voice.

"Yes" "No"

"Uh, huh." Envy said fixing his voice.

"And yes I know I already returned the money to her. We were short a room and you were the only one he could room with," the dean turned back to the man on his desk and looked at him hungrily. The 'Epp!'ed and stated to shirk back.

"Oi! Oi! Lu! She's still in the room!" the blond protested.

Envy watched with interest.

"Let her," Lu said huskily and captured the blonds lips, "plus I know you don't mind _her_ watching. Now do you San?"

The blond looked ready to reply when his mouth was, once again, preoccupied.

Envy started to grin and continued to watch. 'I wonder if they'll let me stay and watch?'

Lu broke the kiss and started trailing butterfly kisses down San's pale neck and chest. (For the sake of laziness!)

"Lu-ci-fer!" San moaned and treaded his fingers through the silver haired mans hair. (WOW! SEX!)

Lu paused in his ministrations and looked sternly at Envy. Indicating for him to leave.

Envy mock pouted but reluctantly left.

"Wow." Envy said as he closed the doors. "He doesn't seem like a type of guys who would be a dean."

He made his way back to his dorm and realized that he still had to share a room with the chibi.

"Damn!"

* * *

>3**

* * *

**

Ed paced. Why did it have to be that stalker chick! Why! Kami why do you hate me so! I would much rather room with that crazy chick in science. Shiver. Never mind I would much rather room with Envy then with Crystal.

The door slammed open and Envy stormed in, in all her female glory as she practically radiated death. Ed shrunk back slightly. Envy stormed to their' kitchen and flung the fridge open with so much force that it wobbled. "Hey. . ."

Envy grabbed a couple Miller Lights and flung one at Ed, who some how managed to catch it. (Somehow. . .)

She flopped ungracefully onto the couch and motioned for Ed to join her. "Let us drink!" her voice sounded a bit high strung. "To our despair!" she bumped his bottle against Eds and chugged half of it as Ed sat there. Dumbfounded.

He took a sip.

"That dean, man," Envy's voice started slipping and sounded kinda manly but not completely. "He and his 'assistant'," she did finger quotes, "they were getting **_busy_** when I was in there but," she chugged the rest of her beer, "that Lu fellow made me leave." She suddenly turned to Ed. "Who the hell names there fucking kid Lucifer you've gatta be fucking," she paused got up grabbed another beer and flopped back down, "high er somethin' to name ur kid that." (:offended: Oi! I would! And Lu is Sex!)

Ed guessing that much like himself she didn't drink often. He could tell by watching her loosen up after just a beer and a half.

He looked at his own bottle and saw it was still pretty much full. What the hell. He chugged the rest and whipped his mouth. His throat burned and his vision started to swim. Okay correction. He had _never _drank. So after to two beers he'd be smashed.

He grabbed another beer and sat next to Envy.

Envy whipped round and looked at him, a light flush adoring his face, "Do you agurrrr . . ." Envy trailed off and downed his third Miller Light. (That stuff be good!)

"Hmm?" Eds mind was in a haze and he turned to Envy.

There was a small noise that Ed barely caught but suddenly instead of a girl sitting next to him there was a guy. He had black hair with a greenish tint. He was wearing a black shirt that covered half of his upper torso and a tight skort thing that went to above mid thigh.

But instead of doing something sensible and screaming or asked the teen next to him what he did with Envy he grabbed the boys shoulders and turned his so they were facing each other.

Ed's body wasn't cooperating with his mind right now so he leaned forward and captured the teens lips. The teen didn't resist though. He kissed back and pushed Ed down onto the couch.

* * *

>3

* * *

Envy pushed Ed back onto the couch and nipped at her bottom lip. Ed opened her mouth willingly and Envy explored her mouth.

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his long black hair and moaned into the kiss.

He smirked against and pulled away from her mouth. She was flushed and panting. He removed her fingers and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own. With his other he grabbed her hip to keep her from moving. He placed his lips on her neck and bit down. She cried out softly and her half lidded eyes snapped open. He smirked again as she started to moan again as he licked the abused spot on her neck.

"Mmm, Roy."

Envy paused. Roy? "I'm Envy."

He blond beneath him blinked trying to clear the haze, "hmmm?"

"I'm Envy!"

The blond's eyes snapped open as he registered who Envy was.

Envy then chose that time to realize he was in his regular form and he quickly changed to his girl form.

"OMYGAWD! ENVY!" Ed screamed.

"Hello, doll," Envy half grimaced at the Chibis face.

To say the least both were outav their hazes.

* * *

1: OMF! LU AND SAN! HOW I LOVE THEE SEX-GODS!

Evie: Srry fer the short chap but I'z gotz lotza stories to update and I gave you a kiss scene. Though as badly written as it is blame it on lack of sleep 3

Sarah: she always blames lack of sleep -.-


	3. Oops

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri Cussing

Couple: EnvyEd

Ho-kay, the excuse for not having this done earlier is I went on Hiatus and then I decided to completely redo this chap. . . Yep. . . dun maul me, please.

They're about 16-17ish in this story.

I didn't proof this chap. Sorry.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered) _- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

-----

Oops

-----

Envy grinned broadly at the flushed teen beneath him. "So, how are you doing Ed?"

Ed made a hoarse squeal like noise in the back of her throat before pushed Envy off roughly. Envy 'umpht' as he hit the ground and he watched with semi-surprised eyes as the blond jumped up and dived into her bed.

Envy chuckled softly before standing and headed for his own bed.

3

It had been a while since 'that' incident and Ed was finding that he could finally relax. It wasn't until the day before the Halloween party that every thing got shot to hell.

Ed hummed happily as he turned off the water and groped for his towel. Suddenly it was in his hand. _Hmm._ He brushed it off and started scrubbing his head as he pushed the curtain to the side.

"Nice," came that annoying voice Ed couldn't rid from his mind. Ed eyes flew open and he stared slack-jawed at the intruder. "I knew there was something fishy about you. Now I know." Envy paused momentarily letting her eyes travel back up the Ed's face. "First hand."

All words Ed tried to form died in his throat so he opted to screech and quickly cover himself. "Ah! Ah! Don't tell?" Was the first thing he could manage.

"Hmmm, I dun know. What's in it for me?" Envy leaned against the sink, smirking. "How 'bout this. I'll tell you my secret and you can't tell." Ed nodded furiously. "Good, cuz it really saps my energy having to do this practically 24/7." With a sigh the girl in front of him changed.

Into a guy.

Wearing a really skimpy outfit.

Envy watched as Ed sank to the floor. "Uh, wha, how, you, guy?"

"Yep," Envy said cheerfully placing his hands on his hips. "Now, that this is behind us, can we do something fun?"

Ed watched the girl turned guy bounce on her, uh, his heels excitedly. "Sure?" _I'm just dreaming._

They sat/stood in silence when Envy asked. "Well, are you ganna dress or let it all hang out while we play cards." Ed turned a bright red and pushed Envy from the bathroom.

_Hmm,_ Envy thought his back resting against the wood door. _That went well_.

3

And there they were. Sitting on the floor. Playing Poker. Strip Poker to be exact. Don't ask how Ed got talked into it, he just did.

Ed's face still hadn't lost it's rosy tint, seeing as to how he was losing. Badly. "I don't want to play anymore." He said in a high-pitched voice.

Envy sighed, he wanted to see his chibi naked again. "Fine, let's play the Drinking Game."

"H-how do you play?" Ed asked nervously as he pulled on a flannel shirt. He still had on his boxers so he figured it was fine with just that.

"Well," Envy started, standing. "First, we get some booze." He walked to the fridge. "Then we drink it, but only if the statement has to do with you. Understand?" he grabbed a vodka bottle and rummaged the cupboard for a couple shot glasses.

_How did he get that in here?_ Ed wondered when Envy plopped back down, bottle in hand. "Not really."

"Fine, example." He poured two shots and handed one too Ed. "Drink if you're a boy." Envy downed his shot and waited for the blond to do the same. He did, hesitantly. "Good. Your turn."

"Uh," Ed watched as his glass was refilled. That had burned going down and he didn't really want more. "Drink if you . . . like emo guys?" Envy downed his next shot. "Drink if your blond."

Ed grimaced but complied. "Drink if your into miniskirts." This went on for a while before it started getting more personal.

"Drink," Envy paused. "If you're a virgin." Ed drank sheepishly. "No way! Really!" "Yea," Ed looked at the floor. "You've kissed though, right?" Ed blushed and continued looking at the floor. "Wait, so that one night, like, two months ago was your first?" Ed nodded, embarrassed.

"I wanted it to be special," he mumbled softly. Envy placed his glass on the floor and crawled over to the blond.

"But that wasn't a real kiss because you were drunk. So that just means we gatta make up for that, neh?" Ed looked up and his lips crashed with Envy's.

His eyes widened and he fell back. "Envy? Your drunk stop."

"No, I'm not." Envy grabbed Ed hands in his own. "I've been drinking a lot lately; it takes more than that to get me smashed now." He captured Ed's mouth again and this time Ed gave into it.

3

Ed woke the next morning cuddled up the Envy's chest. The first thing he did was jump back and out of the brunettes arms. He huddled on the end the end of the bed wondering how this happened. I mean, the day before he had hated Envy when he woke, but now he goes to sleep in the guy's arms after making-out? That's kinda twisted. And he defiantly didn't want to be with someone he didn't like. He did have a huge attraction to Envy but that was lust talking. So now he had a choice. A) Crawl back into Envy's arms and have a relationship that consisted of making-out constantly or B) Get out of bed and request a room change.

Envy woke to his blond chibi crawling back against his chest. "Good morning, koibito."

Ed smiled weakly.

This is ganna be one hellova school year.

-----

I'm being a lazy bitch. And I vow to never do more than one multi-chap fic at a time!

I ganna work out a system so I'll be up dating sooner. Plus I'm finishing some other stories sooner than I thought and this isn't ganna be as long as I originally thought sooooz yea.

LUFT YA'LL THOU:mwa:

All update's will come in the last week of the month. Sometimes sooner but never later than the last week. Got it? Starting next month.

Click


	4. Forever and For Always

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Troubles of a Transvestite

Summary: Last chap and It's kinda cheesy

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing WAFF

Couple: EnvyEd

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Nothing in particular.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Forever and For Always

----------

"Hurry up, woman! You have to hurry if you want to graduate!" Edward glared at the brunette standing in front of him. Envy pulled his fingers through his hair, agitated.

"I'm coming!" Edward pulled on a pair of pants and ran from the room after the other teen.

After the first year of attending this school the dean decided he wanted to make it a co-ed school and they had been the 'first' two boy students were came a year earlier the take a 'trial run' of the school to see if it would go 'smoothly'. After that it had been nicer and they didn't have to worry about dressing in miniskirts anymore –though Envy still did- They were finally graduation and both were going to the same university.

Edward caught up with Envy and caught the others hand, lacing their finger's together. Envy glanced over his shoulder but Edward just shook his head and smiled.

Soon, they raced through the double door, leading to the stage, as both their names were called.

Everyone started as they ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the podium.

"Uh, well," Envy chuckled into the microphone. "As being the first two boys to attend this school we were suppose to have a speech, but, I'm to pretty to give a speech and He's to blond and short to be able to write a speech." Edward squawked at this and failed his free arm. "So we'll just say, that this school rocks and we're honored to have been here. It's been a great couple years. So," Envy paused, out of things to say. "Yeah!" Their classmates started clapping which made everyone else start. When it was quiet again Envy spoke up again. "One last thing." He lifted his right hand, the one that was holding Edward's, and untangled their fingers allowing a silver band on his ring finger to show. "He's mine now." He finished with a wink as the other blushed.

"Kiss him!" A girl yelled, followed by cheers. It wasn't anything the student's hadn't seen before.

Then the chanting began. "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

And Envy did just that.

----------

:cough:cough:

Yep, this sucks. You can hurt me.

Never starting more then two multi-chap fics AGAIN.

It hurts my brain to much. :cough:cough:

Goodbye. Luv you all.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
